Receta para el caos
by ww.HikARu.ww
Summary: ROSALIE HA DESAPARECIDO, Edward no puede leer la mente de Jake, "Jake trama algo", "Todas las cosas estaban mal, pero entonces entendi que aun amo a Bella, y todo empeoro" "Reenesme ¿como puedes pensar que tu madre es una zorra?" BellaxJacobxNessie...
1. Interrogatorio

HOLA, bien este es mi primer fanfic de Crepusculo, y bueno trata sobre mi personaje favorito JACOB BLACK, y otros... espero que les guste, ademas tambien es mi primer finc de humor, ya me diran si es bueno o si apesta... aunque siendo sincera en este primer capitulo no creo que se vea mucho.

_**Disclaimer: Crepusculo no me pertenece...bla-bla-bla dominare el mundo...bla-bla-bla...destruccion...bla-bla-bla muerte x.x xD.**_

Bueno aqui vamos.

**ADVERTENCIAS Y ACLARACIONES:**

**1. ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEGUAJE OBSENO EXPLICITO, SI NO ESTAN DE ACUERDO POR FAVOR ADTENGASEN DE LEER, NO QUIERO A NADIE RECLAMANDO POR LAS OBSENIDADES,EH**

**2. EN ESTE FIC ALGUNOS PERSONAJES MANTENDRAN CONDUCTAS FUERA DE LO COMUN, SI NO ESTAN DE ACUERDO ADTENGANSE DE LEER, NO QUIERO RECLAMOS POR ESO TAMPOCO,EH**

**3. SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS PERO MODERADAS, NO PRETENDO INSULTAR A NADIE PERO MENOS PRETENDO QUE ME INSULTEN A MI.**

**4. ESTAN EN TODO DERECHO DE HACER CUALQUIER PREGUNTA SOBRE EL FIC MIENTRAS NO SALGA DE LOS MARGENES, YO REPONDERE GUSTOSA LA QUE SEA.**

**Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake.**

_Rosalie desaparecio (Hace dos dias)._

**_Jacob POV._**

...

- MALDITA FAMILIA DE CHUPASANGRES DEMENTES!, SUELTENME AHORA O LES ARRANCO LA CABEZA.

Quien cojones se creen estos chupa sangres? por qu demonios me ataron? !Oh cuando ponga mis garras en ese parasito de porqueria le exprimire los cesos!  
desaparece la rubia cabeza hueca y ya se alborotan todos, seguro esta con su novio el otro cabeza hueca, !juro que los matare a todos!

**_Pov General._**

Jacob estaba atado a una silla gritando las mas atroces obsenidades, mientras Edward, Jasper y Alice planeaban "menticulosamente" sus mejores metodos de tortura, Carlisle, Esme, Bella y una Nessie de 13 a os, observaban atonitos la escena.

-!LOS MATARE, LO JURO, SUELTEME!-seguia gritando Jacob histericamente.

Jasper, Edward y Alice disolvieron su peque o grupo de reunion, la pareja se quedo atras mientras Edward caminaba con los brazos detras de la espalda con la cara tan seria como _el pensador_, el vampiro se detuvo al llegar a la mesa que estaba frente a el licantropo.

-Bien Jacob, no queremos lastimarte...no mucho, si confiesas saldras entero de esta habitaci n.

-!Oh!, s que saldre entero, el que no saldra entero seras tu y tu familia de locos...solo perdonare a Nessie.

-Lo que digas, ahora volvemos al punto, donde esta Rosalie?

-NO LO SE, NO ME INTERESA...LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE ESTE TENIENDO SEXO CON SU NOVIO EL IDIOTA- grito el Jake ya estresado por todo esto.

Jasper se mantuvo un paso detras de Edward tratando de calmar la situacion, un intento fallido, Alice por su parte saco una libretita de quien sabe donde y comenzo a escribir en ella.

-CONFIESA TODOS TUS CRIMENES, JACOB BLACK- Grito Alice en un impulso, ganandose miradas de confucion por parte de todos-Es que siempre quize decir eso-Mando una una gran sonrisa a los demas.

-Escuchen y escuchenme muy bien familia de psicopatas engridos, si no me sueltan hare sus vidas imposibles.

-Creeme chucho, ya con tu peste nos haces la vida imposible.- Respondio Alice

- Crees que ustedes huelen bien?, !APESTAN!, y estan LOCOS- Nessie puso cara de tristesa al oir las palabras de Jake-...menos tu Nessie, tu hueles muy bien.

Edward se aclaro intencionamente la garganta al escuchar los pensamientos de Nessie mandandole una mirada fulminante...

**_Edward POV_**

Esta niña...!mira que pensamientos los que tiene! bah, besar apasionadamente a este lobo apestoso y secuestrador...!Ugh, asqueroso!

Unm y ahora que recuerdo, aun no se por que cojones no puedo leer la mente de Jacob Black... ¿que carajo hizo este chucho que no puedo leer su puerca mente?

**General POV**

-Mira Jacob, ya me estoy cabreando, secuestras a mi hermana, me jodes el poder, seduces a mi hija...

-A: YO NO SECUESTRE A TU TEDIOSA HERMANA, B: me alegra que se te haya jodido tu don de porqueria, PERO NO ES MI CULPA y, C:estoy atado aqui desde hace mucho asi que NO ESTOY SEDUCIENDO A NESSIE- interrumpio Jake para defenderse y exponer sus objeciones.

-Niegalo todo lo que quieras, si no confiesas no saldras de aqui-Intervino Jasper.

-NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA- grito Jake, Edward alzo una ceja suspicas y los demas lo vieron confundidos- ...es que siempre quize decir eso- Dijo ironicamente alzando una ceja y viendo a Alice, quien le sonrio.

**_Jacob POV_**

Tonta enana, tonto idiota controla emociones, tonto lee pensamientos de cuarta, tonto doctor colmilllos...y bueno Bella, Esme y mi Nessie ...se salvan de mis insultos.

¿Como pueden creer que yo la secuestre?...ni que quisiera estar mucho con ella...Ugh, asqueroso, en todo caso la meteria en un saco y la tiraria a un rio o la dejaria en el centro comercial sin tarjeta de credito...unm buena idea.

Demonios tengo tantas cosas que hacer, estoy en mi ultimo año y tengo tarea de a montones pero estos estupidos chupa sangres tenian que atarme, cuando me desaten...

-Escucha Serlock Holmens, tengo tarea que hacer, NO SECUESTRE A TU HERMANA LA RUBIA HUECA, no te jodi el poder y, por ahora no estoy seduciendo a Nessie,  
le dije algo bonito a la enana esta mañana y fui amable contigo...eso significa que estoy siendo amable con ustedes familia de psicopatas.

-!Si! !es exactamente por eso que pensamos que tramas algo...algo malo!-Grito la enana mientras golpeaba la mesa.

Demonios esto va para rato... !Mierda y yo que queria ver una pelicula con Nessie!...hoy estrenan Luna Nueva, aunque es una pelicula de vampiros tambien hay hombres lobos y la protagonista no esta nada mal... ademas que pasaria tiempo a solas con mi Nessie.

-Mira Ed, segimos con esto mañana, hoy tengo una cita con Kristen Stewart y Nessie con Taylor Lautner- Le dije.

-!NO ME LLAMES ED!

-Como digas, Edy.

Hasta ese momento esta locura revolucionaria no me parecio tan extraña, fue entonces cuando paso...y supe que estos bichos raros si estan dementes en serio.

**_General POV_**

-!COÑO ya me enfade, Edward, Alice, Jasper...dejen a Jake en paz!-Grito Esme enojada.

Todos en la habitacion se quedaron como en shock, Bella desato a Jake.... ¿pero desde cuando Esme, es decir la dulce y amable Esme, dice malas palabras o le habla asi a alguien?

Jake se levanto de la silla un poco triunfante pero aun mas asustado...Bella y Esme actuaban muy raro..y Nessie a su lado lo veia sonriente pero cuando veia a su padre le dirigia miradas asesinas y Carlisle estaba en total shock.

x.x...

x.X...

X.X...

X.X.  
**Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&**

Bueno no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, les agradeceria me dieran su opinion.

En el proximo capitulo sabran por que Bella y Esme actuan tan raro, y tendremos un poco de BellaxJakexNessie, muy confuso...

NOS LEEMOS xD...


	2. ¿Aún estoy enamorado de Bella?

!CHAN CHAN! HE VUELTO...si bueno eso no es tan emocionante, ...bueno lo emocionante es que traigo conmigo !el segundo cap!, bueno este no contiene tantas palabrotas, o tal vez si xD...bueno en este Cap sabremos mas acerca del "secuestro de Rosalie" y Bella se esta calentando de solo pensar en cierto licantropo que esta como quiere...o mejor, como yo quiero U///U

_**Disclaimer: Crepusculo no me pertenece...bla-bla-bla dominare el mundo...bla-bla-bla...destruccion...bla-bla-bla muerte x.x xD.**_

**ADVERTENCIAS Y ACLARACIONES:**

**1. ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEGUAJE OBSENO EXPLICITO, SI NO ESTAN DE ACUERDO POR FAVOR ADTENGASEN DE LEER, NO QUIERO A NADIE RECLAMANDO POR LAS OBSENIDADES,EH**

**2. EN ESTE FIC ALGUNOS PERSONAJES MANTENDRAN CONDUCTAS FUERA DE LO COMUN, SI NO ESTAN DE ACUERDO ADTENGANSE DE LEER, NO QUIERO RECLAMOS POR ESO TAMPOCO,EH**

**3. SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS PERO MODERADAS, NO PRETENDO INSULTAR A NADIE PERO MENOS PRETENDO QUE ME INSULTEN A MI.**

**4. ESTAN EN TODO DERECHO DE HACER CUALQUIER PREGUNTA SOBRE EL FIC MIENTRAS NO SALGA DE LOS MARGENES, YO RESPONDERE GUSTOSA LA QUE SEA.**

**_Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake_**

_Rosalie desaparecio (hace dos dias y 8 horas)_

_**Jacob POV**_

Salimos de la habitacion dejando a los deprabados dentro, Esme caminaba delante, pero ya no se veia molesta y Bella estaba de lo mas normal con su brazo enrroscado en el mio...Nessie estaba como afectada por lo sucedido se veia molesta, mas bien colerisada..., me sentia como victima de un secuestro.

Con Bella sonriente apoderandose de mi brazo, Esme caminando de lo mas feliz delante y Nessie tratando de darme un millon de puñaladas solo con la mirada,  
empeze a notar que sucedia algo raro... nosotros ya habiamos hablado de la Barbie y su novio... que estaba sucediendo?

Nessie molesta...Esme demasiado sonriente...Bella sonriente y apoderadose de mi brazo.

Nessie molesta...Esme demasiado sonriente...Bella sonriente y apoderadose de mi brazo.

Nessie molesta...Esme demasiado sonriente...Bella sonriente y apoderadose de mi brazo.

Algo no encajaba, me repetia la misma secuencia a mi mismo, para cuando Bella me obligo a sentarme a su lado en el sillon, seguia repitiendome lo mismo.

Un segundo...

- BELLA QUE CARAJO HACES? SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE COJONES ESTAS TAN CERCA DE MI? QUIERES QUE EDY ME MATE?- grite sobre saltado cuando note que estaba DEMASIADO cerca.

Nessie castañeaba los dientes, cual es el problema de esta familia?, no es que yo sea muy normal, pero a ellos no les vendria nada mal un poquitito de normalidad.

-Hay Jake, por favor...no me digas que ahora tienes miedo que me acerque a ti, no me gusta el olor de los hombres lobo asi que no te mordere.- siseo ella.

Pero ni mucho le desagradaria mi olor pues estaba casi aplastandome de lo cerca que estaba...todo sea por mi Nessie...todo sea por mi Nessie.

-Bueno Jake, ¿has sabido algo?- Pregunto Esme, seria pero tranquilamente.

-Enm, aun no, la verdad es que no he tenido noticias...sinceramente no entiendo todo esto, ¿que tengo que ver yo?¿por que simplemente no dicen la verdad?

-Tenemos nuestras razones Jake, en serio te agradesco todo, y me disculpo por todo lo sucedido.-Respondio, ¿que es, una mafiosa o quizas una maestra de los negocios?

Fue entonces cuando Edy salio de la habitacion de miedo, me asesino con la mirada al ver que estaba cerca de Bella, o mas bien correccion ella estaba cerca de mi, para mi suerte el chupa sangre y su sequito de parasitos engreidos subieron arriba cuando Esme los fulmino con la mirada.

Debo aceptar que tambien me asuste, jamas habia visto a Esme asi, no se si sera cuestiones femeninas o las hormonas aun la afectan pero enserio sus cambios de humor me estan poniendo los pelos de punta.

Tenia que salir de esa casa de locos o terminaria igual, pero Esme no queria que me fuera asi que decidi solo salir afuera mientras ella y Bella hablaban de no se que con la enana.

Cuando estuve afuera note que Nessie me seguia, gracias a Dios mas calmada, fiuuu.

-jake..-Murmuro cuando ya nos habiamos detenido, estabamos lo suficientemente lejos para que Edy no leyera sus pensamientos.

-¿Hmp?

- ¿Por que haces esto?-Pregunto intrigada y yo la mire a los ojos.

- ¿Alejarme de tu casa? pues por que tu familia esta como en drogas.-le respondi divertido.

-Jijiji... lo se, pero no me refiero a eso..., si no a ¿por que ayudas a Tia Rosalie y Tio Emmet? Tia Rosalie no te agrada.

-Hmp...dejame ver...no se, supongo que por que tu me lo pediste e insististe mucho.

-¿Crees que vuelvan pronto?- Pregunto ella mientras yo me recostaba de un arbol para descansar, ella se sento a mi lado.

-No lo se, pero mas les vale que si, no soporto que me acusen de secuestrador otro dia mas..., ¿tu sabes que estan haciendo?-Pregunte curioso.

-Unm, escuche que mama decia algo de una pelea que tuvieron... y tia Rosalie huyo...algo asi, no se muy bien-Respondio mientras se recostaba de mi hombro.

Nessie estaba en silencio de lo mas tranquila, se ve tan bella a la luz de la luna, y esos labios ...!Demonios no otra vez! !debo dejar de pensar asi!  
me relaje a su lado mientras la admiraba.

**_Nessie POV_**

El hombro de Jake se siente taaaaaaan bien, es taaaaaan calientito por que el es taaaaaaan apuesto y es taaaaaaaan cool, dios creo que tendre sangrado nasal... unm me provoca un poco de sangre, podria morder a Jake...un poquito, aunque no es de esa manera que quisiera morderlo jijiji, !uy, que pervertida que soy!  
menos mal mi padre no esta aqui por que al oir mis pensamientos se pondria como loco y mi madre...

Mi madre... no puedo creer lo que estoy pensando, pero pienso que mi madre es una zorra.

!_Rennesme! ¿EN QUE RAYOS PIENSAS?¿ COMO PUEDES DECIRLE A TU MADRE ZORRA?_

No lo dije, lo pense, y se que esta mal, pero a mi parecer se comporto como una zorra al filtrear con Jake, practicamente lo violo frente a mi.

_SILENCIO, no digas eso.._

maldita conciensia, eres una vieja estirada.... ¿y ahora que hago? !estoy entablando una discucion con mi propia mente!

_IDIOTA_

callate

_no quiero_

COÑO QUE TE CALLES.

!Ah! es cierto estoy recostada del hombro de Jake, !yupi!.

**_General POV_**

En la mansion Cullen todos estaban de lo mas tranquilos, aunque cierta vampira se encontraba muy pensatiba.

-Bella...Bella...yujuu...baja de las nebulosas Bella...

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Alice le hablaba.

-Oye Alice, tengo un problema, es algo serio....tengo una amiga que le gusta el mismo chico que a su hija, pero ella es casada y en serio ama a su esposo.

-Wuuiiiuu...tu amiga es una zorra Bella, jejeje bueno, para ser sincera tal vez eso no sea tan malo, si quiere a su esposo tal vez si quiere al chico pero para una aventura, eso no esta bien, pero toda chica pasa por eso...yo aun no lo vivo, pero se que es asi, o eso creo- Respondio la enanita sin entender que Bella era la "amiga"

- Una aventura,¿eh?

-Pero... ¿por que te lo tomas tan a pecho como para decir que tienes un problema?

-Unm por nada, es que es una buena amiga mia...-respondio Bella un tanto nerviosa.

-Claro, claro

Alice no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, y Bella estaba super feliz de que ella no pudiese tener sus visiones cuando se trataba de Jake aparte que por alguna desconociada razon Edward no puede leer la mente de Jake ahora,...el problema era Nessie, ella era su hijita, el oxigeno que respiraba, el caf de las ma anas, y otras muchas cursilerias... ¿como podia querer tener una aventura con Jake? o tal vez no era solo eso lo que queria...tal vez queria mas.

**_----------------------En algun lugar de este loco y desquisiado planeta-----------------------_**

- si ibas a tratarme asi, ¿para que me viniste a buscar?- Gritaba cierta rubia a su novio.

- Rose, solo te pregunte si querias helado de chocolate o de fresa...-Respondia de lo mas tierno Emett, que traia en las manos dos recipientes de helado.

- !Eres un bruto!, !insensible!...!vete a la chingada Emmet Cullen!

- Rose, calmate, recuerda que estamos tratando de salvar lo nuestro... ¿Rose?... ¿a donde vas?, !NO!, !Deja fuera de esto mi auto nuevo!

- !SI TU PUEDES COMPORTARTE COMO UN BRUTO YO TAMBIEN PUEDO HACER LO MISMO!- Gritaba la rubia muy enojada...

**_Emmet POV_**

!COÑO, ROSE AHORA SI SE HA VUELTO LOCA!, !Dios si salvas a mi auto nuevo juro que hare buenas obras, siempre!.

No puedo creer a lo que llegan las mujeres por una estupides, una pelea y Rose pierde la cabeza, solo espero que todo entre nosotros se arregle, y a todo esto, nunca me dijo por que huyo... ¿quien entiende a las mujeres?...y para colmo no quiere que Bella o Alice se enteren que estamos peleados. Al menos el chucho y Esme nos estan ayudando, ¿quien lo diria? !el chucho ayudando a Rose!

_**General POV**_

Un objeto volador no identificado atraveso la habitacion estrellandose contra la frente del vampiro sacandolo de sus pensamientos, Rosalie se encontraba en la puerta hechando humo.

**_----------------------De nuevo Jake y Nessie------------------------_**

**_Jacob PoV_**

ZzZ...ZzZ...ZzZ

-!Ah!- Dios que sueño mas raro-...!oh, Nessie, no quise despertarte...lo siento- Tartamudee.

Ella solo volvio a acomodarse en mi hombro.

Cerre lo ojos, que habia sido eso?, estaba soñando que los Cullen me invitaban a unas vacaciones en Australia, Sidney; para disculparse por la escenita de hace rato, entonces Bella se ponia insinuante y yo le seguia la corriente ... !Vaya si asi besa en sueños!...!Oh Jacob, ya has sufrido por ella y ya la has olvidado... ¿cierto?... ¿cierto?, !Un comentario positivo! ¿donde se mete mi sentido comun cuando lo necesito?

Bueno es bien sabido que no puedo sentir nada por Bella, por que:

A. Esta casada, y tiene una hija, una linda hija.

B. !Me gusta Nessie!

C. Ella ahora es una vampira apestosa.

D. Su esposo el vampiro lee pensamientos de cuarta, me mataria, cosa que no creo que pueda lograr.

E. !Nessie me odiaria!, no puedo vivir con eso.

F. Ya he sufrido mucho por ella, estoy muy viejo para vivir eso otra vez, y se supone que yo ya la olvide.

G. !ESTA CASADA Y TIENE UNA HIJA, DE LA QUE ESTOY IMPRIMADISIMO!

Bueno la ultima tal vez no cuente por que esta repetida, pero aun asi son demasiadas razones que se oponen...!un segundo! ... ¿pero que estoy pensando?¿como que,"que se oponen"?,¿aun estoy enamorado de Bella?...Pfff, por favor...eso es imposible, eso es...es ...es ... bueno no se que cojones es.

Oh, y ahora debo acompañar a Nessie a casa, solo espero que el poder de Edy siga jodido, por que si el llega a escuchar esto que pienso...

...

**_Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake_**.

O.O, pobre Jake, creo que le echare una manita y evitare que Edy se entere...o tal vez, lo deje morir ...MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Bueno, no dije por que Esme actua taaaan raro... tal vez en el proximo cap, o tal vez no...lo que es seguro es que en el proximo cap dira muchas mas palabrotas xD !Arriba las palabrotas!

Tambien en el proximo cap Jake, recivira una invitacion interesante de Bella, y Edward, Jasper y Alice trataran de exprimirle la informacion ,de nuevo .

Unm por cierto, note que en el cap anterior faltaban algunas letras en las palabras, pues me disculpo es que como mi word 2007 es una porqueria de lo peor, tengo que usar el bloc de notas...si, eso apesta.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SON LO MEJOR,

**Sue-love45:** En serio, gracias por tu review, bueno si eso te dio risa en el proximo cap habra mas, por favor dime que tal te parecio este cap.

**Brenda Liz:** Gracias por tu review, aqui esta el cap, ya veras mas drama y locuras en esta historia, no dejes de decirme que tal te parece este cap.

**Virgrin:** Gracias por tu review, que por cierto estuvo tan largo que me hizo muy feliz xD, si este fic esta lleno de locuras y ahora es que faltan mas, jijiji me encanta que te gustara Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake... xD, espero otro review tuyo, en este cap no hay tanto humor, pero en el proximo habra mucho.

Bueno me largo, voy a trabajar en el tercer cap, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO DE ANTEMANO!!

NOS LEEMOS... HIKARU, CAMBIO Y FUERA.


	3. Vacaciones en familia

HE VUELTO, SALUDOTES A TODOS xD

Antes que me manden al diablo por tardarme en actualizar...me disculpo, me merezco que me arrojen tomates podridos, zapatos, ladrillos, calzones...ect

Prometo que no se repetira ó.ò

Bueno traigo el dramatico tercer capitulo...en serio, es dramatico, no tiene tanto humor. Pero ni modo.

**_Disclaimer: Crepusculo no me pertenece...bla-bla-bla dominare el mundo...bla-bla-bla...destruccion...bla-bla-bla muerte x.x xD._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS Y ACLARACIONES:_**

**_1. ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEGUAJE OBSENO EXPLICITO, SI NO ESTAN DE ACUERDO POR FAVOR ADTENGASEN DE LEER, NO QUIERO A NADIE RECLAMANDO POR LAS OBSENIDADES,EH_**

**_2. EN ESTE FIC ALGUNOS PERSONAJES MANTENDRAN CONDUCTAS FUERA DE LO COMUN, SI NO ESTAN DE ACUERDO ADTENGANSE DE LEER, NO QUIERO RECLAMOS POR ESO TAMPOCO,EH_**

**_3. SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS PERO MODERADAS, NO PRETENDO INSULTAR A NADIE PERO MENOS PRETENDO QUE ME INSULTEN A MI._**

**_4. ESTAN EN TODO DERECHO DE HACER CUALQUIER PREGUNTA SOBRE EL FIC MIENTRAS NO SALGA DE LOS MARGENES, YO REPONDERE GUSTOSA LA QUE SEA._**

**_Si se preguntan por que aún coloco esto... unm, en realidad no sé, supongo que es para los que tengan dudas, siempre los hay...asi que ustedes entienden._**

**_Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake_**

_Rosalie ha desaparecido (Hace 3 dias)_

Jacob estaba sentado en su forma de lobo afuera, tranquilo se veia imponente...sinceramente me pregunto ¿por qué Rosalie se fue? estoy mas que segura que Jake no la ha secuestrado, el no querria pasar tiempo con ella, y un secuestro implica pasar tiempo con ella.

Pero por algunas razon se limito a simplemente gritar palabrotas mientras amenazaba con matar a mi familia, el es parte de la familia... aún a pesar de que no se la lleva bien con Rose, estoy segura que no haria algo como eso, ¿por qué simplemente no entro en fase? se habria liberado de las sogas, se que el no lastimaria a nadie de la familia, pero tambien se que él no se dejaria atar a una silla mientras lo acusan de secuestro, y, la rara actitud de Esme? aqui sucede algo, y yo lo voy a saber...ademas que significo eso que le dijo a Alice; " No sabes nada, ¿sobre el asunto...?", eso solo significa que Alice esta colaborando en todo esto.

Pero, no soy la mas lista, ni leo mentes, ni mucho menos; ¿por qué Edward no lo ha notado? ó, ¿es que acaso ya lo noto?,¿por qué no ha dicho nada?,¿Jasper,Carlisle y Reenesme ya lo sabran? soy la ultima en notarlo? ¿acaso hago demasiadas preguntas?

Bien, en serio aqui pasa algo, es seguro que Jacob no secuestro a Rosalie, y es seguro que estaba actuando cuando lo ataron; Esme debe estar involucrada ó,  
por contrario esta demente, cosa que veo imposible; Jasper lo habria notado, el es de los que notan todo en la familia, y no creo que esta sea la exepción; y Edward tambien lo habria notado, pues aunque Esme o cualquiera de los involucrados pensaran en otra cosa, habria de notar algunos hechos extraños en todo este asunto.

¿Sera que por estar pensando en Jacob, me he descuidado de los hechos y no habia notado algo tan obvio? ó,¿sera que aun no lo sabe nadie? además,¿qué es eso de una pelea y que Rosalie huyo?, oí eso en una grabación que Emmet le dejo a Esme, pero ella no me dejo terminar de escuchar, y no me dijo nada, desde entonces ella actua tan extraño.

Oh, aqui esta pasando algo muy raro, ¡y yo lo sabre a cualquier costo!

Habia demasiado silencio, decidí buscar a Reenesme, por que hacia rato que estaba encerrada en su habitación, me parecio muy extraño que ella no estuviera con Jake.

Dí un toque a la puerta e inmediatamente entre; ella estaba en su cama recostada escuchando musica, al instante que se percato de mi precensia se sento automaticamente en ella, me sorprendio su rostro al principio, era un poco furioso, luego fijo la mirada a un costado, seguidamente la fijo en mi, pero no enojada, parecia feliz de verme, ¡soy su madre!, claro que esta feliz de verme.

- ¡Hola, mami!- Me dedico una calida sonrisa y conteste con otra igual.

- Hola cielo, oye cariño... ¿sucede algo?

- Unm ... no, ¿que podria suceder?-Mentira, algo le sucedia, y por su tono de voz era algo grave.

- Bueno con lo alocado que esta todo, podria suceder cualquier cosa- Le conteste, decidí usar otros medios para logra que me dijera lo que le sucedia.

- jijiji, si es cierto...- derrepente su mirada era triste.

- Oye, linda...vamos, dime lo que te sucede...no me engañas, sé bien que estas mal por algo, ¿qué te tiene triste?-Pregunte acercandome a ella en la cama.

- Madre, ¿sabes que te amo? ¿te lo he dicho lo suficiente?- Pregunto casi llorando, ¿qué pregunta es esa? Sé que me ama, y sé que la amo.

- Claro que lo sé, y aunque no me lo hubieras dicho, de igual manera lo sabria, y yo tambien te amo- La abraze en cuanto su voz se quebro y rompio a llorar.

- ¿Crees que todos en la familia me quieren?

- ¡Oh! Reenesme, no lo creo... lo sé, no hay nadie que no te ame en esta familia- La abraze mas fuerte.

- y... ¿crees que Jake me ame? - ¡Aja!, Jacob, él le habia hecho algo... pero no podia apresurarme.

- Pero claro, él te ama, lo sabes...siempre lo has sabido, ¿que sucede?

- Es que veras, si amo a Jake, pero... no como familia, bueno si...pero ya sabes mas como un chico... el dice que soy joven, y lo acepto; pero sucede que ahora le gusta alguien más.

¿Alguien mas? ... ¡No!, eso era imposible, Reenesme no miente jamas, asi que es una equivocación ó, es cierto, pero no puede gustarle alguien mas, acepto que estoy muy celosa, por que ultimadamente cuando estoy cerca de Jake ...es maravilloso, pero y Reenesme... el esta imprimado de ella, toda su atención es para ella, aunque me duele un mundo aceptarlo es asi.

- Tranquila, linda... ¿estas segura de eso?

- No realmente... pero lo conosco bien, sé como esta cuando algo inunda su mente, y sé que no soy yo... creo que eres tu...

Me sorprendi, dí un saltito en la cama... ¿era en serio eso?, si lo era... ¡Maravilloso!, pero por otro lado... a mi pobre hija se le esta rompiendo el corazón,¡ no puedo vivir con eso!

-... Hoy me enoje con él, le grite... además creo que heri sus sentimientos, pero es que el hirio los mios...es que estaba consternada, llege a pensar que tu filtreabas con él... y entonces llegaron esos pensamientos de que eras una zorra, y mi consiencia estaba gritandome ... y pense que casi lo violabas frente a mi... pero entendi que esos pensamientos son una locura, eso no es cierto...lo siento, ¡te amo! siempre te he amado, perdoname por pensar asi.

Esas palabras me dejaron sin habla, Reenesme no estaba tan equivocada, es que yo en serio estaba filtreando...inconsientemente pero, lo hacia...por el simple hecho que no podia dejar de pensar en Jake...no como hermano o familia, sino como hombre.

¡Pero no!, yo no me metere entre Jacob y Reenesme, Edward y yo ya hemos aceptado a Jake no solo como familiar si no como un futuro cuñado...si tan solo pudiera sacarlo de mis pensamientos...o almenos lograr que cuando este en ellos llevé camisa, pero claro el nunca lleva camisa y es por eso que pienso asi.

Abraze a mi hija hasta que se calmo, tenia que hablar con Jake, soy una vampira casada con el mas dulce, apuesto y maravilloso vampiro que ha existido,  
y él es un dulce, grasioso, apuesto y maravilloso licántropo que esta imprimado de mi hija...y ella corresponde a esos sentimientos. No puedo hacer esto.  
no puedo andar por allí pensando en Jacob a cada segundo...

Cuando Reenesme se calmo, baje a buscar a Jacob...si le gustaba alguien lo sabria, y aclararia todo si ese "alguien" era yo.

...

Cuando lo encontre estaba en su forma humana, ¡sin camisa! ¿por qué cojones no se pone una camisa?! no es un pecado, ni un crimen...deberia ser un crimen andar sin camisa con ese pecho... ¡No!,amo a Edward, amo a mi hija y mi hija ama a Jacob.

- ¡Jacob!...Jake, tenemos que hablar...- demande luego de seguirlo al bosque, ¡genial! estaba sola con él.

- Oh, Bell s, dime...- Contesto dandose vuelta y parando su caminata, pero su expreción demostraba que era una farsa, que en realidad no estaba tan bien como queria aparentar.

- ¿Sabes por que Reenesme esta tan triste? - Me hice la que no sabia nada del por que, el inmediatamente cambio su mirada a una triste y la fijo a un lado, esquivando la mia, eso me hizo enojar un poco.

-...Bueno, yo...esto...es que veras Bella, ella se enojo conmigo, por que yo la estoy...traicionando- Respondio en un hilo de voz, menos mal soy vampira o no habria escuchado.

- ¿La traicionaste?

- Eso dijo ella... dijo que no queria verme, que la estaba traicionando, que nunca me ha querido ni un poco y que se sentia obligada a amarme solo por que estoy imprimado de ella...

- ¿Y le creiste?, Jake, ¡ella te ama!, solo estaba herida y queria defenderse, dijo todo eso por que se sentia traicionada, y queria que tu te sintieras aún peor que ella solamente para sentirse mejor o defenderse, sabes que te ama...- Le respondi.

- Si...tal vez, es que esas palabras me dejaron pensando, ... no quiero que ella me ame por obligación Bella, eso me mataria... la amo, lo sabes, vivo para ella y por ella...pero no puedo obligarla a que me ame, no quiero que se sienta obligada a amarme...

- Jacob, ¿qué te sucede?, tu no eres así... sabes perfectamente que ella te dijo eso por que se sentia acorralada... por que queria que sintieras su dolor,esa es solo una excusa, dime... ¿qué es lo que en verdad te sucede?

- ¡Es solo eso!...solo eso, y nada mas- Me estaba enojando... ¿por qué no me decia lo que sucedia?, decidí hacer que hablara, lo acorrale contra un árbol, el no opuso resistencia, sabia que no lo haria...

- ¡Sé bien que no es solo eso!, Reenesme me dijo que alguien más te gusta... ¿quien es?- Se quedo callado, y volteo la mirada esquivando la mía, me enoje y tome su mentón obligandolo a verme a los ojos- ¿soy yo?- parecio exaltarse un poco- ¡Respondeme!

- Bella yo...no puedo decir que me gustas, no puedo...sabes que amo a Nessie, con todo mi corazon y es cierto lo que te dije...pero...

- ¿Pero que?- Pregunte exaltada al verlo detenerse por mas de dos segundos.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti...es que tu estabas tan cerca el otro día, y luego soñe que estaba besandote luego de que te pusieras insinuante, y los Cullen me invitaban a unas vacaciones, en Sydney, Edward...sabes que lo respeto, lo considero de mi familia y no tengo nada contra él, no ahora...lo estimo aún a pesar de las cosas que le dije el otro día y que a veces lo molesto...tengo que sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza...

Escuche cada palabra con la mayor atención, ¿así que piesa en mi? ¿le gusto?...¿como sabe lo de las vacaciones? Edward dijo que eran para disculparse con el,  
pero seria una sorpresa, aunque no son a Australia,seria imposible,...pero aún apesar de que hablaba en voz alta parecia que intentaba convenserce a si mismo en lugar de explicarme a mi.

De momento no dijo nada, y yo no tenia nada que decir...ese silencio era infernal, y entonces lo note...estaba a escasos centimetros de sus labios, estaba parada sobre una roca, su altura no era problema, solo tenia que estirarme algo...y lo besaria, ¿pero que estaba pensando?...igual me fallaron los sentidos y me traiciono el deseo... presione mi cuerpo contra el suyo, acercandolo al árbol mas...y lo bese, al principio su respuesta fue lenta...insegura, pero luego algo lo invito a seguir.

- Bella yo no... no quiero traicionar a Nessie ni a Edward, tampoco quiero que hagas esto solo por que...- Lo interrumpi, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

-Solo callate Jake, hablas demasiado, dejame tener lo que quiero...- Le susurre.

Segui besandolo, el coloco sus manos en mi cintura, yo acariciaba sus cabellos... una voz en mi interior me decia que debia detenerme, esto estaba mal, que estaba fuera de control...estaba traicionando a mi hija y a mi esposo. Lo que Reenesme dijo era cierto, estaba fuera de control y si estaba convirtiendome en una zorra.

...

**_-------------------En la Mansion Cullen---------------------_**

3 horas, 20 minutos, 14 segundos...desde que Jake y yo nos besamos, Edward estaba a mi lado...me sentia terrible, y me senti peor cuando Reenesme y Jacob entraron a la sala, Jacob traia la mirada vacia...en serio lo afectaba traicionar asi a Reenesme, me sentia horrible.

Jacob se sento a petición de Edward en el sofá, Edward ya no estaba enojado con él, ni nadie mas.

- Bueno Jacob...- comenzo Edward, pero fue interrumpido por Jake.

- ¿no van a atarme de nuevo o sí?- Pregunto algo sobresaltado.

- No, ... en realidad queria hablar contigo de eso...veras queriamos disculparnos, no fue nuestra conducta mas educada, eres parte de la familia, y todos te apreciamos mucho, es solo que al ver que Rosalie ha desaparecido... y luego de esa discución que tuvieron en la que incluso se amenazaron con encierros y descuartizarse...ejem, bueno el punto es que en serio lo lamentamos, Esme nos ha explicado la situación, ahora sabemos que solo tratabas de ayudar a Rose, de verdad lamentamos haberte atado...e interrogarte de esa manera tan descortes...para mostrarte nuestras disculpas queremos que vayas de vacaciones con nosotros en familia.

- Wuuuiii... ¿en serio?, bueno yo lamento haber dicho todo eso, pero si me saco de mis casillas que me ataran, acepto que no me lo esperaba...lamento haberlos amenazado y eso, pero tenia que aparentar que no sabia nada, además nunca aceptaria en público que ayudo a la Barbie...

- Maravilloso, me alegra que todo se haya aclarado, yo lamento las malas palabras...pero ya saben, debia distraer a Edward, en serio me disculpo por mi actitud descortes, y mis palabrotas... quisiera que no hubiese sucedido asi, pero debia improvisar...- Se disculpo Esme, menos mal solo era actuación.

- ¡Bueno Jake!, ¿no es super que nos vayamos todos de viaje ?- Pregunto Reenesme, al menos esta feliz de nuevo.

- Oh, si...super- Murmuro Jake, como asustado

-Vamos, sera genial...iremos a las montañas, unas lindas montañas nevadas... incluso podremos esquiar, nos quedaremos en una enorme y linda cabaña, Seth tambien ira, pero Leah ha dicho que no puede, una verdadera lastima...-Dijo Reenesme entusiasmada, pero calmada, seguramente la mayor parte de su emoción era que iria de vacaciones con Jake.

-Bueno, me parece genial... vaya que ustedes saben como disculparse...¡oh!, oye Edward...lamento haberte jodido el poder, en serio no tengo idea de que hice..

- Tranquilo Jacob, no es tu culpa...ahora lo sé, solo estaba enojado y te culpe irracionalmente... soy yo quien se disculpa.

¿No es lindo mi esposo?, !Pues claro que lo es!

Ahora me repetire eso y que es el mejor esposo del mundo cada segundo durante estas vacaciones, tal vez consiga unas esposas y me espose a él, y claro me aleje a todo costo de Jacob...espero que eso sea suficiente.

**_Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake_**

Bueno, bueno eso ha sido todo...ya sé que en este cap hay mas drama que humor...pero demonios tenia que ser asi para que se explicaran los enredos del fic, el proximo cap si tendra humor y mucho...además tendremos JakexBella y algo de NessiexJake.

Paso a contestar los reviews.

**_Bella loves Jake:_** Gracias por tu review, eh leido tu mensaje el cual eh contestado, gracias por tu apoyo en serio lo valoro, dime que te parece este cap, en el que hay mucho BellaxJake, en serio no sabes lo que agradesco tu apoyo, me caes bien , creo haberlo dicho en el mensaje xD.

_**LiahDragga:**_ Gracias por tu review, jejeje si el fic es enredado y ahora es que faltan enredos, bueno en este cap no hay humor pero igual dame tu opinion, saludos.

**_Kei:_** Gracias por tu review señorita "mi volcabulario es demasiado surtido", como tu vocabulario es lo suficientemente rico deberias inculcar tus conocimientos en las mentes jovenes, el que tenga problemas con mi pc no creo que sea tu problema, y ¡aparte de diccionario ambulante sabes ingles! date palmaditas en la espalda y felicitate; no es que no me importe romper las normas, en serio no queria hacerlo, pero tenia que dejar claros esos puntos...dime algo ¿yo dije que los lectores fuesen brutos, torpes o algo por el estilo? no, asi que es tu asunto si lo tomaste asi, yo nunca insinue eso. Sobre mi deficiencia narrativa, gracias por decirme ¡eres tan amable!, y te propongo un trato lee tu un millon de libros y cuando termines lo hago yo... para que asi mejores aunque sea un 1% tus metodos para criticar, saludos.

_**Reader's Knight:**_ Querido dejame aclararte unas cositas sobre tu ridiculo reviews, tu no me conoces no tienes idea quien soy, asi que por ende no tienes derecho a decir que soy malcriada, berrinchuda ni nada por el estilo...otra cosa, no me averguenzo de nada...y si querias avengorzarme, disculpa eso conmigo no funciona...al contrario tu deberias sentirte avergonzado...pues hacer sentir menos a otros no te hara sentir mas a ti mismo...eso solo declara tus problemas de autoestima y de inseguridad, y eso que no soy psicologa...y tranquilo yo te digo esto a lo "Barney" para ayudarte en tus problemas de autoestima...Gracias por tu review, si quieres mas enviame un mensaje...y te digo las verdades que te hacen falta saber.

**_Lily:_** Gracias por tu review; veras no es asunto tuyo si son hipocritas, eso es cuestion de cada quien..., ahora yo nunca dije que los personajes no fueran de Meyer y fuesen mios, si lees este capitulo encontraras que hay una explicacion a sus comportamientos extraños, y te digo una frase mia: "Por gusto se rompe el genero y por habilidades y talentos la humanidad" tu eres tu y yo soy yo, tu puedes escribir sin el word yo no, pero te felicito por eso es una habilidad digna de llamarse talento, pero la edad no tiene nada que ver...y tengo 15 es que mi perfil no esta actualizado, es Jacob/Bella para variar o sea hacer explosiva la cosa, estoy tratando de mejorar acepte las criticas sobre mi ortografia y ni me creo ni "Guay ni rebelde" si lo soy en realidad, pero eso nada tiene que ver en como escribo, no quiero que te ofendas de ninguna manera, saludos para ti tambien.

**_Elena Salvatore:_** xD si lo sé, es una boludez, era la intencion desde el inicio hacer algo sin sentido que divirtiera y saliera de la rutina, pero ya tomara sentido, gracias por tu review.

Bueno, me voy ....es tarde y mis descargas han finalizado !YUPI! xD, nos leemos.


	4. Mentiroso

VOLVI...si,si, si...traje el cap 4 conmigo n.ñ, lamento tardarme, pero mi padre piensa que debo "dejar un poco la pc y prestar atencion a la familia", tiene tiempo libre y le dio la famosa "crisis de maternidad paternal" xD...

Bueno este cap esta super, super, super bueno...aunque eso es algo que diran ustedes.

_**Disclaimer: Crepusculo no me pertenece...bla-bla-bla dominare el mundo...bla-bla-bla...destruccion...bla-bla-bla muerte x.x xD.**_

**_Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake_**

_Rosalie ha telefoneado (Hace 16 horas)_

3:54 AM, aún sin dormir. El recuerdo de ese beso no me deja dormir, aunque tal vez sea la culpa la que no me deja dormir, Nessie no se merece que yo le haga algo así. Pero me gusto, eso es algo que no pienso negar, ¿Por qué me beso? O, más adecuado ¿Por qué le correspondí?

Huele a madera, de esperarse sabiendo que esta es una cabaña hecha casi completamente de madera… al menos las cosas han ido mejorando un poco, la Barbie ha telefoneado, dijo que nos encontraría aquí, si tenía la oportunidad, me alegra que ya no tenga que fingir frente a los Cullen.

No tengo la más mínima intención de levantarme de la cama, diré que muero por un terrible dolor de cabeza o, que eh pasado una noche horrible y no eh podido dormir. Todo con tal de no tener que ver a Nessie, no puedo enfrentar su mirada, saber que si ella supiera lo ocurrido con Bella, me odiaría.

Todos se han ido de caza, lo más seguro es que vuelvan dentro de un buen rato, solo estamos Seth, Nessie y yo.

El sonido de la madera crujir me hizo notar que alguien se acercaba…un paso a la vez, los pasos fueron perdiéndose, hasta desaparecer, se detuvo… la puerta de madera se abrió lentamente, clave la mirada en esta, y note como Nessie se escurría dentro de la habitación.

¡Oh, genial! Yo no quería verla, siento que la culpa me acuchilla cada vez que la veo a los ojos.¡

¡Oh!, Jake, yo… lo lamento no quise despertarte— Murmuro ella, mientras yo me acomodaba entre las almohadas, sentándome en la cama.

Tranquila Ness, no estaba dormido… ¿sucede algo?— Ella miro a otro lado, y entre lazo sus dedos coquetamente, va a pedirme algo.

Bueno veras, es que tengo mucho frio…ya que tu eres tan calientito, pues me preguntaba si me dejarías recostarme a tu lado un rato — ¡Lo sabia! Nunca falla, cuando hace eso con sus manos quiere pedirme algo o, quiere convencerme de algo.

Vale, vale. Ven aquí — Yo sabía que de nada me serviría negarme, ella me miraría con ojos de perrito abandonado, y al final yo aceptaría.

Inmediatamente ella se metió bajo las sabanas verdes oscuro hechas de seda. Se acomodo junto a mí, abrasándose de mi brazo.

Pero te advierto que si tus padres me asesinan volveré de la muerte solo por ti — Bromee.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser eso?

Créeme, no será nada bonito…sé que soy adorable, pero puedo llegar a ser tu peor pesadilla.

¡Oh, Jacob William Black! ¿adorable? No, nos engañemos.

Sabes que si lo soy… ¿y sabes quien piensa que soy un amorcito?

¿Hay alguien tan loco como para pensar eso?...a ver, ¿Quién es?

Tu tía, la Barbie — Ella se echo a reír, al oír mis palabras, y yo hice lo mismo.

Claro, claro…y lo siguiente que me dirás es que mi padre quiere besarte — Me eche a reír de nuevo, seguidamente ella hizo lo mismo.

Yo diría que más bien, eres tú la que quiere besarme — Ella hizo un ligero movimiento, podría apostar que esta sonrojada, aunque no puedo verlo por la oscuridad.

Yo diría que eres tu el que quiere besarme… — Respondió ella.

Yo nunca lo eh negado.

Ella se quedo sin palabras, lo que me hizo seguir molestándola un rato.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que me invadiera el sueño, apoye mi cabeza en la de Nessie, y me quede dormido.

.

.

Jacob se ha quedado dormido, me alegra que todo entre nosotros este bien, sé que Jake jamás me traicionaría y no haría nada que me lastimara, eso me gusta de él, siempre es muy sincero. ¿De dónde saque que él y mamà podrían enamorarse o algo así?

Clave mi mirada en sus labios, ¿Cómo se sentirá besar a Jake?, siempre me lo eh preguntado, siempre eh anhelado el momento en que por fin pueda besar sus labios, por supuesto … eh pensado un poco como me gustaría que fuese… espontaneo, nada tramado por horas…debe suceder naturalmente.

Me aferre a su pecho desnudo, ¡Dios, como amo a mi Jacob!, se siente bien estar a su lado, y pensar que algún día él y yo dormiremos en la misma cama, pero no como ahora…sino como marido y mujer o, al menos ese es mi deseo.

Me quede dormida luego de unos minutos.

…

…

Ness… —Una voz me llamaba a lo lejos — Nessie, vamos despierta…ya ha amanecido, tus padres llegaran pronto…— Me senté en la cama frotándome los ojos.

¡Hay, Jake estaba soñando contigo…! —Upps, no era eso lo que quería decir.

¡Nessie estabas soñando conmigo! — Pareció alegrarle mucho eso —, seguro era un sueño pervertido — Dijo suspicaz guiñándome un ojo.

Jake, dije sueño, no pesadilla — Nos echamos a reír.

¿Quieres saber con quién soñé yo? — asentí con la cabeza, muriéndome de ganas de que hubiese soñado conmigo —… Pues contigo, Ness — Me sonroje.

Eso quiere decir que te gusto…te gusto… te gusto — Bromee.

Oye tú también soñaste conmigo y mira que fue un sueño pervertido, eso significa que: …te gusto….te gusto…te gusto — Me imito.

Me dispuse a hacer la cama, aunque solo buscaba una razón para escapar de sus burlas, e intentaba escapar para que no notara mi muy visible sonrojo, pues no era exactamente un sueño pervertido, pero si uno muy atrevido.

Tome las sabanas halándolas hacia mí, el respondió halándolas hacia sí mismo, entonces libramos un "combate mortal" halando las sabanas.

La luz del sol que se asomaba en la ventana me cegó por un momento, me descuide…fue entonces que el halo una vez más, yo estaba descuidada, y fui halada junto con las sabanas, me encontré con la cama y caí.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para nosotros, había caído sobre Jake envuelta entre la misma sabana que halamos en nuestro "fiero combate", mi brazo izquierdo se encontraba atravesando su pecho, sus manos se encontraban en mi cintura, nuestras frentes estaban juntas y los mechones de cabello de mi fleco se enredaban con algunos mechones de sus cabellos.

Sentía un calor especial en mi mentón, durante mi caída los labios de Jake se habían posado justo bajo mi labio inferior.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, el estaba recostado en la cama, y yo estaba de lo más feliz de poder permanecer así.

¿Jake?... –Hizo un sonido indicándome que continuara — ¿tú me amas? — Pregunte cerrando los ojos, pues su respuesta iba a marcarme de por vida.

Más que a nada— Contesto en un susurro.

No me refiero al amor de amigos ni de familia…hablo de amor entre una chica y un chico…

Lo sé — Susurro una vez más.

Te amo, Jake.

Te amo, Nessie.

Sus labios fueron acercándose, ya estaban cerca…pero para mí no era suficiente…un par de milímetros más…

— ¡OYE JAKE, BILLY DICE QUE HA SATURADO TU TELEFONO DE LLAMADAS!, te habla desde mi teléfono.

¡MIERDA!, ese Seth… ¿Por qué tiene que interrumpir el mejor momento de mi vida?, le di paso a Jacob, quien se levanto y salió de la habitación…

Rebusque en la habitación su teléfono…. Lo encontré en el pequeño sofá, lo tome ¡30 LLAMADAS PERDIDAD DE BILLY! Ouch, solo eh visto algo semejante por parte de mi padre.

Toque una tecla, se abrió un mensaje que decía:

_"JACOB WILLIAM BLACK, SE BIEN QUE NO ERES UN NIÑO, PERO ESTAS CASTIGADO POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA"_

¿Qué haría Jake para que Billy se enojara tanto?, Normalmente es muy tranquilo…

Toque otra tecla e inmediatamente se abrió la lista de mensajes recibidos…la mayoría de "Bella" ¿Por qué habían tantos mensajes de mi madre? Abrí el primero que decía:

"_Ya sé que fue un grave error"_

Luego leí el segundo:

_"¿Qué pretendes que le diga? ¿Qué nos besamos?"_

Sentí que me asfixiaba, me dolía el pecho y quería retorcerme y gritar.

¡Me mintió!, me dijo que me amaba… ¿Por qué me hace esto? , ¿Acaso no sabe cuánto lo amo?, ¿Por qué mi madre no me lo dijo?

Tenía que escapar, irme lejos donde Jacob y mi madre no pudieran engañarme mas, tome una hoja de papel de la mesita de noche…rebusque hasta encontrar un lápiz.

Al terminar, escape por la ventana haciendo gala de mi velocidad.

.

.

Para cuando mi padre acabo de gritarme por teléfono y Seth se había cansado de sus burlas…volví a la habitación.

Encontré las sabanas revueltas, pero Nessie ya no estaba, busque en el baño pero no la encontré, se había ido pero, ¿A dónde y por qué?, note que en la cama se hallaba una nota, la abrí temiendo que ella se hubiese enterado del "incidente con Bella", la nota decía:

_"Mentiroso"_

_**Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake&Jake**_

Bueno, aqui esta, digame que les parece,¿eh?...unm pero, tengo un problema ¡El muy ***** guion que va antes de un dialogo largo desapararecio cuando subi el cap!, solo quedo uno, mierda y yo que me esforze colocandolos...bueno ni tanto.

Paso a contestar los Reviews.

**:** Gracias por tu review, si lo se...a mi tambien me dio pena por Nessie, pero ahora es que le viene lo bueno para ella... me eh pasado por el fic de tu amiga y debo decir que ME ENCANTO, es super...ahora mismo revisare si ya esta el 2 Cap, lo eh esperado con ansias, nos leemos.

**LeireVBlack:** Gracias por tu review, HOLA BRUJA... no te lo eh dicho pero eres una gran chica, unos dias de conocernos y ya somos super amigas, por cierto ¡LOS LEONES LE GANARON A LOS MAGALLANES! Ja te dije que mi equipo era el mejor...espero saber de ti, nos leemos.

**Hola:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado, pos aqui esta el 4 Cap, dime que te parece, nos leemos.

¡Ah!, antes de que lo olvide. Bueno supongo que ya saben lo que ocurrio hace poco en Haiti, pues tal vez ya les hayan dicho esto, pero quiero recordarles que debemos ayudar a nuestros hermanos Haitianos, aunque nunca hayamos estado alli, aunque no los conoscamos, son nuestros hermanos...nunca sabemos que tan poderosa puede ser la union del destino y la naturaleza, "Hoy por ellos, mañana por nosotros", aunque sean del pais que sean, seguramente en sus respectivos paises estan haciendo campañas para enviar alimentos a este pais necesitado...pues solo les pedire que colaboren con ellos, no solo por hacerlo...sino de corazon.

xD les recuerdo esto pues eh iniciado una campaña dpara ayudar este pais, la campaña se llama "Alimento pa` mi hermano Haitiano", lo se, es una locura el nombre, pero bueno todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ese nombre.

Bueno ahora si, me voy...Nos leemos


End file.
